User talk:Gamewizard2008
Welcome Hi, welcome to Codename:Kids Next Door Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Test page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnaMoonStar11 (Talk) 00:56, September 7, 2011 I left a message in bold on the A Wikia Contributor talk page. I do hope they stop deleting content. I also put the A Wikia Contributor website on the Home page and told all wikia contributors to check out the talk page. AMS11 No, why would you think that? Walrus068 talk 23:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Mk, was just reverting it lol. Walrus068 talk 23:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I can block A Wikia Contributor which means blocking people that want to edit that don't have an account. AMS11! Let me know and I'll block them. I am blocking them now. I don't know exactly whose doing it, but I blocked all Wikia Contributors and they cannot change anything until September 15, I only blocked them for a week. O.O WOw! Hey dude! I didn't realize YOU were here too! ^.^ I'm the head adimin here, (along with my co-adimin, Ana ^.^) so yea... Have fun ^.^ RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll try, but I don't think you can block Anony's. I'll try though. RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do the best I can. RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I blocked him/her. RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 22:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like to thank you for your help on the wiki, adding categories, editing pages and justing adding new characters. I really appreciate it. AMS11 You have done a lot on the wiki and I was wondering if you would like to become an admin. Just let me know if you want to or not. Thanks! AMS11 sysop and maybe rollbck???AMS11 Only RBH can change you to become an admin. AMS11 Ask Really Big Hat. AMS11 wow... there are A LOT of messages on this page!! Hi!! Okay, now I was wondering, why do all the OCs you consider good have super powers?? Besides the fact the super powers are awesome, of course. I mean, none of the original KND characters have supers powers besides father and some villans. But like Sector V, as far as we know, they have no powers (besides their super awesome adult butt kicking power) whatsoever. okay, that's all AprilShowers101 03:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an Admin I am Batmanta! 03:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Gamewizard2008! Thought I'd leave a little 'hi' on your talk page! Thank you for having me as a fanfic friend! I am Batmanta! 23:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ciao (That's Hi in Italian), who are you planning on pairing with Kami? Cool! hen is it going to be up? I'm leaving for a few days in about twenty minutes. I thought i was your friend!?!?!?! Well I guess not....that makes me sad! Ah... oh well, I guess I'll read it when I come back. Yay!! I like to have friends! Hi! So remember when you told me you will give me an example for a fight scence?? I kind of need that... now. Yougotburned 00:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I really needed now, but thanks anyways! Yougotburned 01:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think I can send you an infobox through PM through fanfictionI am Batmanta! 02:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok turns out while editing their is a template box that has "infobox" click on that after choosing where you want it on the page. Then just fill out the requirements. Well, you click the edit button, and on the right side, it'll say "Templates" and click the one that says "Infobox" You might need to use two though, like I did. Really Big Hat This, I swear! 15:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Guesss what?! I wrote a fantastico small fight scene :) You should be proud! Yougotburned 23:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Me: Hiya, its me FIONA!!!! fiona 2: and Fiona 2... me: Yes and fiona 2..., and also can yu give us directions and tips on how to add pages to the Future Kids page, since we're dumb as... fiona 2: A pole... Me: thank you.. anyway we need your help, so please send us a message, thank you and goodbye x Hey, I will be posting a lot of stuff in a couple of minutes. Please don't edit them since you usually edit things after i post them and vice versa. I need to do a lot of corrections to the titles and then to the content. Thanks Morgan Okay, I'm done I believe. You may start editing as you wish. Sorry again for snapping on you Morgan Thanks for all the edits today! I'm here now so I can take over. Yougotburned 23:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I did Paddy, but used his full name. Hmm... I haven't decided if I wanted to use any of the villains. Yougotburned 23:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I love how you are the only admin who does anything! I want to be one sooooo bad!! :( Yougotburned 02:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No kidding! I'm trying to get in touch with RBH because she's the only one that can promote me. Grrr... I'm ranked number 3! Higher than both the other admins. *Gulp* I've let this settle enough. Now for the best friend/nonblood twin sister talk. I'm happy for you two, but if you hurt her... I'll hunt you down, tie you to a chair, and burn your video games. Do I make myself clear? Lol that was fun! :D Yougotburned 01:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I need u to delete the blog i just posted, i just remembered my mom gets my email and i don't want her to see the blog post i made. Thanks, Love you! Har-har, Game. "When friends don't take your side." She's MY SISTER! and she was right to take my side. Yougotrejected 21:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 2836-0140-0970 my friend code hey, what side is black and what side is white for Dimentia? okai, any particular style of hair she has? if not, you can just choose one of the ones that have been shown. okai, last thing, sorry, what side is her skin? is it just the opposite of her hair? Sorry, I'm getting really confused, gotta go take my meds! Of course I forgive you!!!!!!!